Rhapsody In Blue
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de DarkmoonSigel] De la façon dont Will gère son empathie et des conséquences favorables qui en découlent pour Hannibal.
**Titre** : Rhapsody in Blue (s/9901872/1/Rhapsody-In-Blue)

 **Auteur** : DarkmoonSigel (/u/2691499/DarkmoonSigel)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude, je ne suis que la traductrice ;)

 **Résumé** : De la façon dont Will gère son empathie et des conséquences favorables qui en découlent pour Hannibal. Hannigram.

 **NdT** : Juste un petit OS pour me replonger dans le fandom d'Hannibal, que j'ai un peu déserté ces derniers temps… Quoi qu'il en soit, si ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review D

* * *

 **Rhapsody in Blue**

 **.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous avez un journal intime ? C'est tellement mignon. »

Will ignora la remarque roucoulante et narquoise de Zeller pour se concentrer plutôt sur sa dernière pensée.

« Non, » murmura Will en fermant avec un bruit net le petit carnet de cuir qu'Hannibal lui avait donné. Il reçut un regard de Jack, qu'il ignora. Jack était toujours irrité, ces temps-ci. Il semblait que plus l'Éventreur de Chesapeake était en liberté, plus la patience de Jack s'amenuisait.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous le sortez et écrivez dessus, vous y mettez des post-its et des cartes de visites. Vous notez enfin vos mémoires pour les vendre à Ms. Lounds ? » réfléchit Jimmy, en souriant devant le regard aigre qu'il reçut du reste de l'équipe, pour plusieurs raisons. La journaliste tristement célèbre n'était aimée de personne ici.

La curiosité déterminée de ses collègues ne pouvait pas être la fautive, cependant. C'était une majeure partie de la description de leur travail, après tout. Aucun d'entre eux ne serait là sans une bonne dose de curiosité. L'empathe savait également qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas partir sans une réponse, alors Will décida qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de leur dire la vérité. Ça pourrait rendre les choses plus faciles pour lui, après.

« C'est un exercice que m'a conseillé le docteur Lecter. Il croit que je devrais affûter mon empathie, comme un outil. » Ou une arme, ajouta Will sans pitié pour lui-même, dans la sécurité relative de sa propre tête. Hannibal avait souligné ce point pour impressionner Will et lui faire comprendre l'importance d'embrasser son 'don' au lieu de lui en vouloir et de vivre dans la peur. Il avait réalisé que le seul moyen de le faire était de l'utiliser, d'être à l'aise avec son empathie. Il avait passé toute sa vie à se battre avec cet autre côté de lui-même en le cachant ou en l'évitant, comme un survivant vivrait avec un proche violent.

C'était devant les demandes pressantes d'Hannibal que Will avait appris à concentrer son empathie, à la manier dans son entièreté, mais à le faire petit à petit, en l'utilisant toujours à des niveaux bas. Hannibal comparait ça à de la mémoire musculaire, et disait que Will finirait par l'utiliser sa seconde nature aussi naturellement qu'il respirait. Will pensait que c'était plus comme prendre de petites doses de poison tous les jours pour développer une tolérance à son encontre. C'était là que le carnet était entré en jeu.

« Je dois choisir une personne que je rencontre, que je remarque ou que je croise, et écrire mes observations sur elle, sur ce qu'elle est, qui elle est, et son dessein, » expliqua Will. Ça lui semblait stupide quand il l'expliquait à voix haute. Le rictus amusé de Zeller n'aidait pas non plus.

« Alors c'est comme un exercice mental. Faire les abdos de votre cortex cérébral ? » sourit Beverly, soit-elle louée. C'était pour ça qu'elle était la préférée de Will.

« Ça semble… incroyablement ennuyant, décida Zeller depuis sa place permanente en bas de la liste des choses merdiques que tenait Will.

— En grande partie, oui », dit Will en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait jamais aimé être d'accord avec Zeller mais il l'était vraiment. Maintenant qu'il était constamment 'en marche', il trouvait que les motivations d'une personne moyenne et raisonnablement saine d'esprit étaient plutôt insipides.

« Alors pourquoi le faire ? fit remarquer Zeller.

— Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit qu'on s'améliore en pratiquant ? dit Jimmy. Si vous voulez devenir un pianiste, vous devez pratiquer vos gammes pendant des heures, chaque jour, pour jouer plus tard à un niveau professionnel.

— Alors, si vous continuez à profiler Joe Débile pour savoir pourquoi il prend une soupe de citrouille au piment plutôt qu'un cappuccino, vous vous empêcherez de devenir fou quand les vrais emmerdes arriveront ? conclut Zeller avec son habituel niveau de charme délicat.

— C'est l'idée, » grommela Will en choisissant d'ignorer les autres pour retourner son attention sur son petit carnet et écrire son entrée suivante. En regardant son collègue inhabituel, Zeller eut une pensée soudaine, et l'homme se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'entrevoir ce que le petit journal contenait à l'intérieur de ses limites de cuir.

« Hey, est-ce que vous écrivez sur moi ? » demanda-t-il pour recevoir en réponse un grognement amusé de l'empathe, faisant se tortiller Zeller et glousser tous les autres.

* * *

Le dernier spectacle était coloré et morbide.

Quelqu'un avait décidé de mettre un pauvre bougre… ou plusieurs… dans une hacheuse à bois, avec plusieurs seaux de peinture. Des gros morceaux d'humains étaient répandus dans un champ, avec des jets brillants de rose vif et de jaune néon. C'était une déclaration, ou bien le tueur avait pensé être intelligent en essayant de détruire les preuves en les aspergeant d'acrylique. Quelle que soit la motivation, elle donnait un sacré mal de tête à Will tandis que les couleurs trop brillantes brûlaient dans son cerveau.

« Avez-vous déjà regardé ? » grommela Jack en regardant sombrement le sol, qui donnait l'impression que des participants à une rave avaient vomi partout. Savoir où poser ses pieds était vital pour préserver les preuves et les restes. C'était aussi important pour garder ses chaussures propres.

« C'est un peu dur à manquer, Jack », dit sèchement Will en prenant une gorgée d'un café vraiment mauvais. Le FBI semblait avoir un abonnement aux pires boissons possibles, mais il faisait un putain de froid dans ce champ stérile du New Hampshire, alors Will raffermit sa prise sur la tasse de plastique en ignorant le goût corrosif du liquide sombre qui le réchauffait.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? À quoi avons-nous affaire ? » exigea plutôt que demanda Jack. Will contempla sa boisson sans intérêt, en se demandant pourquoi Jack pensait qu'il était un oracle ou une sorte de 8Ball de folie. Faites-lui sentir des vapeurs ou secouez-le bien, et une réponse surgira.

« Un fervent fan de Pollock ? » répondit négligemment Will, récoltant un regard noir et grincheux de Jack auquel il aurait dû s'attendre. Will songea que Jack ne semblait jamais apprécier son sens de l'humour. Ou peut-être que ses blagues étaient merdiques. Will soupira sous son regard ferme. « Je ne sais pas, Jack. Je viens juste d'arriver avec les autres. Vous devriez le savoir. C'est vous qui avez conduit.

— Je ne veux pas perdre de temps sur ça. Trouvez quelque chose, répliqua Jack en s'éloignant avec un soupir énervé.

— Mon Dieu, nous devons arrêter l'Éventreur avant qu'il ne déraille, » dit Beverly en secouant la tête. Elle se sentait mal pour Jack dont la femme bien-aimée mourrait peu à peu du cancer, mais il était temps qu'il prenne du temps pour être avec elle ou bien qu'il refuse ce genre de travail. L'Éventreur de Chesapeake devenait rapidement une obsession malsaine, qui allait mal se terminer pour quelqu'un, peut-être définitivement. Zeller était sur le point de donner son avis quand une voix énervée les fit tous sursauter.

« Dégagez de ma propriété ! » entendit Will. Lui et la police scientifique se retournèrent pour voir un homme costaud foncer sur eux, le visage bouffi rougi de colère. Il fut intercepté par les officiers mais il semblait évident qu'il était l'infortuné possesseur de la hacheuse à bois qui avait été utilisée pour l'œuvre malfaisante et le traitement des corps. Will pencha la tête, son petit carnet de cuir déjà sorti, en écoutant l'homme hurler à propos de ses droits. Il se fichait que d'autres autres êtres humains aient été déchiquetés comme des ordures, leurs restes défigurés au-delà de toute reconnaissance, et continuait à rajouter des insultes, couvert d'un couleur odieuse.

Ça ne valait pas la peine de le noter.

* * *

Hannibal releva les yeux quand quelqu'un entra dans son bureau après avoir toqué très brièvement pour prévenir de son intrusion. Normalement, il s'en serait occupé d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais seule une personne pouvait faire ce genre de chose et vivre pour le raconter.

« Bonsoir, Will. » Hannibal sourit en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'autre homme. Il avait l'intention de finir son dernier chef-d'œuvre, qui impliquait en réalité son amant habituellement impoli, dans un repos déshabillé. C'était amusant de voir combien les opposés s'attiraient. Son progrès fut toutefois interrompu quand son bureau fut couvert de cartes de visite de toutes sortes et d'un journal familier, aux pages pleines d'adresses et d'informations vitales sur des péchés commis. En choisissant une des cartes pour la parcourir du regard, Hannibal releva les yeux vers Will qui lui lançait un regard noir. Il détestait quand Hannibal avait raison.

« Allez-y, organisez votre foutu dîner. »


End file.
